Favores
by Sparkle Lider
Summary: Dos amigos de toda la vida con personalidades opuestas. Uno de ellos necesita un favor. ¿Que pasará cuando una buena accion cambie las cosas? OnewxKey Onkey


Favores

— ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor!— Me gritó. Aunque no lo estaba mirando a los ojos podía notar la desesperación que irradiaba su voz— ¿Acaso estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?—

Claro que no lo estaba escuchando. Toda mi atención estaba puesta sobre la maqueta que con tanto amor y empeño estaba haciendo.

— ¡Jinki!—gritó mientras tomaba el pequeño tarro de pegamento y me lo tiraba justo en la frente.

— ¡Ouch!— Me quejé, y por primera vez desde que había entrado en mi pieza, fijé mis ojos en él. Llevaba puesto una remera azul claro, de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro ajustado. Sus cabellos todos revueltos no podían ocultar la mirada asesina que tenia.

— ¡Eres mi amigo y te necesito!—Me dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo el tarro de pegamento y lo balanceaba amenazador frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunté mientras atajaba la segunda tirada del tarro.

—Necesito que finjas ser mi novio el viernes a la noche—contestó, su tono era tan natural como cuando le pides a alguien que te alcance la sal.

— ¿Disculpa?— La voz de autoridad que me era característico, surgió de repente.

—Por favor— Me suplicó mientras se apoyaba disimuladamente en el escritorio que estaba utilizando.

Odiaba que sea tan infantil. Siempre pensando que la vida seria tan fácil, que solo mirándote con esos hermosos ojos, obtendría siempre lo que quisiese.

— No, estoy ocupado— Y vaya que lo estaba.

— ¡No seas así, Jinki!— dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y lo comenzaba a sacudir abrumadoramente.

— ¡Dije que no!—Logré zafarme de su agarre y continúe pegando los palitos a la maqueta.

— ¡Dame una razón!— exigió, mientras tomaba todos los escarbadientes que tenia arriba de la mesa y comenzaba a jugar con ellos.

—Porque…—Comencé a decir mientras me paraba y se los sacaba de las manos para devolverlos a su lugar—Debo terminar la maqueta para el sábado a la mañana, tengo la entrega final y realmente quiero promocionar esta materia. —

—Eres un sabelotodo, siempre promocionas las materias— dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro— ¡Por favor!, Hemos sido amigos toda la vida, siempre tuve que bancarme tu actitud de retraído social y mentalmente inestable, una vez que te pido un favor no podes hacerme esto. —

— ¿Retraído soci…?— Comencé a preguntar sarcásticamente, esta conversación ya me estaba haciendo enojar.

— ¡Vamos!— Me suplicó

— ¡No!— Le grité— ¿Qué idioma hablo? No, significa No. Punto. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan denso? —

—Jinki…—dijo mientras envolvía uno de mis brazos que estaba delicadamente intentando poner el condenado palito en su lugar— No le puedes negar ayuda a una persona que esta a punto de tener el peor momento de su vida. —

— ¿El peor momento?— pregunté, no había escuchado ni una palabra de todo lo que me había contado desde que entró.

— ¡Realmente no escuchaste ni una palabra que dije!— gritó mientras tomaba una de las sillas que se encontraba al lado de la ventana y la llevaba hacia el otro lado del escritorio, frente mio. — ¿Has abierto el E-mail?

—No, ¿Por qué?— pregunté mientras medía con una regla la cantidad de cartón que iba a necesitar.

— ¡El viernes habrá una juntada de los ex compañeros de la secundaria!—gritó dolorido como si se estuviera muriendo en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Y?—

— ¿Estas entendiendo la situación o tu cerebro se termino de volver una esponja por completo?— Me miró

—Si se vuelve una esponja será por escucharte todo el tiempo—dije mientras apoyaba delicadamente la regla a un costado—Lo que no entiendo es porque te afecta tanto. Es decir, hace cuatro años que nos egresamos, ya. Estamos cada uno en nuestras respectivas carreras y solo será una juntada de amigos. Te estas poniendo muy paranoico. —

—JongHyun— exclamó. Mientras sus ojos se perdían de orbita por un momento

Oh, no. Aquí venia el discursito del primer amor de nuevo. Cerré los ojos, los volví a abrir y lo miré.

—Aunque no parezca he superado todo lo referente a JongHyun, es solo que la situación seria incomoda, ya sabes. No es que sienta algo por él, fue hace mucho tiempo ya. ¡No me mires así! ¡Te dije que ya no pasa nada! Es que siento que va a ser extraño para él. Y aunque hemos terminado bien, limpiamente y sigamos siendo amigos… ¡El pasado existe! Pero esta vez va a ser diferente, tengo que cortar de una vez por todas, limpiar hasta la ultima migaja de nuestro pan— La analogía del pan era nueva— Por eso te estoy pidiendo este favor.

—Todo el mundo sabe que somos amigos, porque no le pides ayuda a otra persona—Sugerí mientras miraba en el plano que tenia en la mesa siguiente al escritorio.

— ¡Tienes que ser tu, Jinki! Eres el único en que puedo confiar. Además piénsalo, solo nos veremos el viernes y vaya a saber Dios cuando nos rencontraremos. La última vez paso cuatro años. —

—No me convence, además… ¿No es demasiado infantil lo que estas haciendo? Es decir, terminaron hace cinco años, JongHyun afortunadamente no debe ni acordarse de tu nombre. En cambio yo, aquí me encuentro intentado hacer una estúpida maqueta para Arquitectura, mientras tengo que soportarte por no sé cuantos años mas. —

—Si no necesitara tu ayuda tan desesperadamente, me hubiera ido ofendido— Me dijo, mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con la palma de la suya

—Ya no sé que mas decir para que te vayas—

—Quizás sirva que digas que me ayudarás— sugirió mientras enredaba sus dedos con los míos

—Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que un No, es un No— dije mientras desenredaba mis dedos y tomaba más papel de la caja que tenia en el suelo

Los minutos que nos quedamos en silencio me supieron a gloria, pura y liquida.

No podía entender porque tenía tanto empeño en hacer aquello. Era tan infantil. Pero había aprendido hace muchos años a no dejarme llevar por su corriente. Solo lo dejaba estar y ya. Si no fuéramos amigos desde que nacimos, lo hubiera ahorcado ya hace mucho tiempo.

De repente, y tomándome totalmente desprevenido, Key tomó mi preciada maqueta entre sus manos y se alejó unos pasos de mi.

—O me dices que si, o tiró tu estúpida maqueta al piso— dijo mientras la levantaba el aire.

Mi cuerpo se heló completamente. Sobre sus menudas manos se encontraba tres semanas de acostarse a altas horas de la madrugada, la mitad de mi sueldo y el 70% de la sangre que corría por mis venas.

—No te atreverías—dije desafiante.

—Pruébame—contestó mientras hábilmente, sacó una de sus manos de la base de la maqueta, dejándola suspendida en el aire con una sola.

— ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré!– grité, mientras me acercaba corriendo a su posición y en forma delicada le sacaba mi maqueta de sus manos.

—Gracias, Jinki. Eres tan buen amigo— dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

—Pequeño, maldito manipulador…— Susurré

— ¿Qué decías?—preguntó.

—Nada, un placer ayudarte. —

Faltaban exactamente tres días para el viernes. Y en esas 72 horas cocinó mi cerebro a fuego lento. Me había repetido tantas veces el plan que ya me lo había aprendido de memoria. Hace dos años que salíamos, luego de un romántico suceso en donde, corrí debajo de la lluvia para impedir que se vaya a estudiar diseño al extranjero nos dimos cuenta que nos amábamos incondicionalmente y teníamos planeado morir juntos. Ah, me olvidaba y en el medio íbamos a alquilar un departamento en plana ciudad, de un piso entero. También íbamos a adoptar un perro. Creo que se llamaba Manchitas.

Me di cuenta que hacia un frio abrasador, cuando el espejo del auto se empañaba todo a cada segundo que pasaba manejando. Pisé con fuerza el acelerador, si llegaba tarde a pasar a buscarlo, Key me mataría. O haría algo peor. Destruiría mi preciada maqueta. Y no pensaba correr el riesgo.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, me bajé del auto y toqué el timbre.

— ¿Quién es?— contestó la voz de Key, sonaba muy sensual.

—El Cartero…—dije, luego de unos segundos proseguí— ¡Jinki!, ¿Quién va a ser? —

—Que gracioso. Ahora bajo—

Pasaron 15 minutos desde nuestra última charla. Estaba con mi espalda apoyada contra la pared lateral del edificio. De repente, la puerta principal de vidrio se abrió y Key salió de ella. Estaba realmente hermoso. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de tela negros, muy ajustados. Llevaba puesta una camisa, tipo Sport de color blanco con una campera de cuero color beige.

— ¿Qué te pusiste?— Su grito me sacó del trance.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté mientras miraba mi saco de vestir.

—Esa cosa que llevas puesta es horrible— dijo mientras se daba vuelta para dirigirse dentro del departamento de nuevo.

— ¡No!— Le grité mientras intentaba tomar su brazo, no quería tener que volver a esperar otros 15 minutos.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya había entrado. Para sorpresa mía, solo tardó unos minutos. Cuando la puerta se abrió observé que llevaba una gran bolsa de cartón de color crema. Al abrirla, sacó una hermosa campera de vestir color negra con cierres en dorado.

— ¡Ten!— Me dijo, mientras a la fuerza me sacaba mi saco de vestir.

—Tu espalda es mucho mas chica que la mía, nunca me entraría— dije

— ¡Cállate y póntela!— Me contestó mientras abría el baúl de mi auto para guardar el saco.

Cuando me la puse, noté que me quedaba a la perfección. Como si fuera hecha a mi medida.

—Me queda perfecta— dije, mientras entraba en el auto— ¿De donde la sacaste?—

—La tenia por ahí— Me contestó, mientras entraba también.

— ¿Dónde la compraste? Podría ir a la tienda también, quizás haya mas ropa…—

—Es una tienda especial, nunca la encontrarías. Si tanto te gusta te la puedes quedar— dijo. No sé porque su mirada evitaba la mía.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial!— Y puse en marcha el motor.

Llegamos justo a la hora que habíamos quedado con nuestros compañeros. Una vez que estacioné el auto, nos dirigimos caminando hacia el Bar. Cuando estábamos por entrar por la puerta, sentí como la mano de Key se aferraba a la mía. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, entramos en el lugar.

Era un Bar realmente muy moderno. Bien fiel al estilo americano. Divisé rápidamente a todos nuestros compañeros sentados en una de las mesas más grandes. Instintivamente, empujé a Key para que nos dirigiéramos allí. A cada paso que nos acercábamos, la presión que ejercía Key sobre mi mano iba en aumento. Una vez que divisé uno por uno los rostros, noté que JongHyun no se encontraba allí. Mágicamente la presión sobre mi mano desapareció.

— ¡Hola a todos!—Saludó Key, con su infantil tono, que le era característico.

Un ¡ooh!, masivo se escuchó cuando notaron nuestras manos unidas.

— ¡Ya era hora!—exclamó Minho, mientras se levantaba para saludarnos. — ¿Cómo han estado este tiempo? Supongo que estuvieron ocupados—Nos guiño el ojo— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿4 años?

—Si…— dije mientras soltaba la mano de Key— ¿Cómo has estado Minho? —

Minho siempre había sido un buen compañero en la secundaria, a pesar que no éramos muy amigos, sabíamos que podíamos confiar uno en el otro.

—Bien, estudiando y trabajando mucho— contestó mientras se sentaba y nos cedía dos asientos a mí y a Key.

— ¿Y que estas estudiando?— pregunté, mientras notaba como Key hablaba distraídamente con los demás chicos del curso.

—Medicina, ya estoy en el ultimo año ¿Y tu, Jinki? —

—Arquitectura. —

De repente nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida por la aguda voz de una de nuestras compañeras, no podía recordar su nombre.

—Me encanta tu camisa, Key—

—Gracias, la hice yo mismo—contestó muy orgulloso.

— ¿En cerio?—

—Si, estoy en el último año de Diseño de Indumentaria— Su sonrisa iluminaba más que el reflector.

—Te felicito, realmente el diseño es muy original. —

—Ahora que lo pienso— Interrumpió de repente Minho, mientras no me sacaba la vista de encima— Es muy parecido al diseño que tiene Jinki en la campera. —

Key estornudó. Por mi parte lo miré perplejo. Él siempre estornudaba cuando se sentía nervioso. Era un extraño y adorable tic que tenia.

De repente, todos se quedaron callados al notar a JongHyun entrar. Estaba vestido muy elegante, con un traje que parecía valer mas de lo que ganaría yo en un año. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma de siempre, compradora.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?—preguntó, mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente nuestro. —Hola Key…—

Este no contesto, solo se limitó a agarrar con fuerza mi brazo. Luego de que pasaran unos incomodos segundos, contestó:

—JongHyun…Todo mas que bien… No podría ser mas feliz… ¿Tu como has estado? —

Pobre Key, no podía ser tan obvio.

—Bien, por suerte he conseguido un buen trabajo y estoy tratando de hacer una buena vida— dijo mientras llamaba al camarero y pedía unas bebidas— ¡Pago yo!—

Un gritó de jubilo resonó. Una vez que cada uno tenía sus bebidas comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia. En un momento la pista se abrió y comenzó el baile.

—Vamos a bailar, cariño— dijo Key, mientras yo tosía

—No quiero bailar—contesté seco.

— ¿Hace cuanto salen?—preguntó de repente JongHyun, no había notado en que momento había ocupado el lugar de Minho, al lado nuestro.

—Dos años—contestó Key, mientras se pegaba más a mi cuerpo.

Todavía no entendía porque me había metido en todo este embrollo.

— ¡Felicidades!—exclamó JongHyun, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Gracias, estamos muy enamorados— La mirada de Key me dio escalofríos— ¿No es así, Amor?—

—Si…— exclamé mientras me llevaba un gran trago de alcohol a la boca, entre menos hablara mas posibilidades tenía de salir vivo.

— ¿Y como se dio?— Realmente JongHyun estaba disfrutando con toda esta situación.

—Digamos, que siempre fue así. Pero todo se hizo más real cuando estaba por irme al extranjero a estudiar. Pero Jinki no pudo sopórtalo y fue a buscarme al aeropuerto. ¡Fue tan romántico! ¡Él es tan tierno! —

Entre más lo escuchaba, menos me creía mi propia mentira.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantar la mirada para encontrarme con la de JongHyun. Sentí como unos delgados brazos enredaban mi cuello. Instintivamente, me di vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenían y sentí como los labios de Key tomaban control de los míos. No sé si fue por la sorpresa o por el miedo a morir luego, solo le seguí el juego. Delicadamente lo tomé de la cintura mientras él ejercía mayor presión a mi cuello. Su lengua se abría paso por mi boca en forma brusca y desesperada. Cuando el beso hubo terminado, sentía como si el mundo estuviera dentro de un lavarropas.

JongHyun por su parte, observó toda la escena. Una vez que terminamos, solo se limitó a sonreír burlón y fue en busca de otro trago.

—Ese idiota, que se cree no teniendo ninguna reacción…— Comenzó a decir Key mientras retiraba sus brazos de mi cuello.

— ¿Era necesario?—pregunté incrédulo, mientras intentaba poner los pies sobre la tierra.

—Fue solo un beso, no seas tan sensible—dijo mientras me miraba fijo— No besas tan mal… Ahora vamos a bailar. —

Sin darme derecho a replica me arrastró hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Torpemente intenté seguirle los pasos, pero claramente fallé. Key tenía la mirada clavada en nuestra mesa. De repente, desvié mi mirada también y noté como JongHyun llegaba a la mesa con su nuevo vaso en la mano. Luego de unos tragos, fijó su mirada en nosotros.

Instantáneamente, Key tomó mis manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, las llevó a su trasero.

— ¿Qué haces?—grité, mientras me zafaba de su agarre.

—Déjate de hacer el difícil— Me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos nuevamente, para llevarlas a la posición inicial.

Ágilmente, enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, mientras se movía sensualmente al ritmo de la música.

Luego de permanecer un buen rato allí decidí ir al baño, dejando a Key bailando en la pista.

Una vez dentro, abrí la llave del agua fría y comencé a empapar mi rostro. 10, 20 veces. No sé si era por el olor a cigarrillo, el alcohol, o las luces pero me sentía totalmente perdido.

Al salir me dirigí en forma veloz a nuestra mesa. Allí encontré solo a Minho que tenía la cabeza totalmente hundida en la madera. A pesar de estar a un metro de él, podía sentir el olor a alcohol. Al acercarme, lo sacudí velozmente.

— ¡Minho!—grité

— ¿Eh?—contestó. Tenia todo el pelo revuelto y uno de sus ojos estaban cerrados. El olor a alcohol que despedía, ya era insoportable.

— ¿Dónde esta Key?— pregunté

Como pudo señaló hacia adelante y luego se volvió a desmayar. Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada al centro de la pista y noté como Key se encontraba forcejando con JongHyun. Al parecer él también se encontraba muy borracho. Cuando estaba por tomar la riendas de la situación, noté como Key lograba zafarse de su agarré y salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta del Bar.

Instintivamente lo seguí. Al salir hacia el mundo exterior, sentí como una lluvia torrencial caía sobre mi cuerpo. Desesperadamente miré hacia todas direcciones en busca de Key. Pero no logré encontrarlo.

Comencé a gritar su nombre. Muchas veces y con énfasis. Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido, escuché como una voz, entrecortadamente repetía mi nombre. Desesperadamente, acudí al llamado de esa voz y encontré a Key. Sentado a los pies de un árbol. Al igual que yo se encontraba todo mojado, y temblaba. A pesar de que sabia que no servía para nada, me quité la campera toda mojada y dejé que descansara sobre sus menudos hombros.

—Key…— Comencé a decir, a pesar de que no sabia exactamente que debía decir.

Las luces de las calle nos ilumina a medias, mientras veía como las pocas personas que quedaban, borrachas por supuesto, abandonaban el Bar.

De repente, sentí todo el peso del cuerpo de Key sobre mi pecho. Sus pequeñas manos tomaron fuertemente mi camisa y alternándolo con sollozos me dijo:

—Jinki… Vamos a casa ¿Si?...Quédate conmigo esta noche…— Sus sollozos impidieron que pudiera seguir entendiendo lo que decía.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?—

—Recordé… Recordé porque había dejado a JongHyun, porque…—

— ¿Por qué que?—pregunté, no había notado lo fuerte que lo aferraba a mi pecho.

—Por que me daba miedo, mucho miedo. Él…—calló

—No importa—dije, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos— Aquí estoy y…—

Sorpresivamente, Key se zafó de mi abrazo y me volvió a besar. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Fue… Cálido.

—Te quiero— Me dijo, mientras su rostro se ponía cada segundo más rojo

Por mi parte, quedé totalmente petrificado. Sin ser consiente, tomé su rostro con mis manos y le devolví el beso. Mientras lo besaba, un _te quiero _se escapaba de mis labios.

—Vamos a casa ¿Si?— Al decir esto último, sentí como la sangre caliente llegaba a cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Key me sonrió y se puso de pie en forma veloz. Estiro la mano hacia mí y luego de ayudarme a levantarme me dijo:

—Has bebido, yo conduzco—

Luego de darle las llaves, me robó otro beso para luego irse a buscar el auto.

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que había sucedido el incidente del Bar. Me encontraba manejando el auto hacia la cafetería que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi trabajo. De repente, mi celular sonó. Me coloqué los auriculares manos libres y atendí la llamada.

— ¿Diga?—

— ¡Osito de chocolate!— Odiaba sus apodos amorosos, pero estaba tan enamorado que me tenía totalmente dominado.

— ¿Paso algo?— pregunté

— Siempre tan frio… ¡Te extraño! ¿Dónde estas?— Se calló por un segundo— ¿No estarás con alguien mas?—

—Estoy en el auto—contesté, mientras dejaba escapar una gran cantidad de aire— Yo también te extraño, tengo que hacer un par de trámites y voy para el departamento. ¿Quieres ir también y cenamos juntos? —

— ¿Puedo quedarme a dormí?—preguntó, mientras que por arte de magia su voz cambiaba de tono.

— ¿Alguna vez hiciste caso a lo que yo te digo?—

—No, nunca. ¡Te amo! Compré un nuevo pijama. Tienes que verlo. Prometo hacer una rica cena. Nos vemos— Y luego me cortó

Dejé escapar una risita, mientras estacionaba el auto cerca de la cafetería.

Una vez adentro, me senté en una mesa vacía y esperé a que me trajeran el café que había pedido. De repente una voz me habló:

— ¿Cómo has estado?—

Cuando levanté la vista, noté como JongHyun me sonreía.

—Todo mas que bien—contesté

—Tengo poco tiempo, lo siento— Me dijo mientras se sentaba en frente mio.

—Descuida, yo también— dije mientras me llevaba a los labios el café que recién me habían servido—Solo quería agradecerte el enorme favor que me hiciste hace dos meses.

—Ya te lo dije, no es nada. —

—Para mi, si. Lo es todo. Ahora y siempre lo será—dije mientras notaba un ardor en mis mejillas.

—Estas muy enamorado ¿eh?—Me dijo en tono burlón— Verte así hace que me alegre de haberte ayudado. Lo que nunca entendí es porque Key, no sospechó nada. Con lo inteligente y rápido que es. Es decir, no nos habíamos visto la cara 4 años y de la nada queríamos un rencuentro— Se río mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

—Si, es verdad— Mientras me reía también.

—Siempre tuve la duda… ¿Cómo sabias como iba a reaccionar? Es decir, que iba a pedirte que fingieran—

—Lo conozco como la palma de mano. Sabía que su gran orgullo lo iba a comer por dentro si se encontraba contigo. Lo más probable es que alucinara que te burlarías de él o algo. Era inevitable. Siempre fue y será muy infantil. —

—Pero eso es justamente lo que te encanta de él—dijo mientras contenía la risa.

No contesté, en cambio le devolví la sonrisa.

—Yo también tengo una duda—dije de repente— ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme? Es decir…—

—Porque Key siempre estuvo enamorado de ti. Todos los sabíamos. Cuando comenzamos a salir, pensé que podía cambiar ese hecho. Pero con el correr del tiempo me di cuenta que no era así. Y eso me asustó. Tanto que el miedo me hizo actuar de una forma que no soy. Le debía un favor. Cuando me llamaste, esa tarde, recordé todas esas cosas. También recordé lo mucho que vos lo amabas. A pesar que solo lo fastidiabas, se notaba que era tu universo. Él se movía y vos te movías en sincronización. —

Luego de mirarnos por unos segundos en silencio, dije:

—Gracias por el favor. —

Se río mientras se levantaba. Una vez que nos dimos la mano, JongHyun desapareció por la puerta de la cafetería.


End file.
